


The Beginning Of The End

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, avatar inspired au, because i am harry, firebender harry, harry is just so enthralled by louis' beauty it's sickening, i am merely borrowing the concept of different benders in the verse, nothing to do with the entire series though, waterbender louis, we are all harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and Water. Two opposing elements. Two heated enemies.</p><p>"You should've reconsidered before falling for a waterbender, Harry." </p><p>Harry wanted to laugh, wanted to release that delirious bubble of cackle caught in his throat. He would give up everything, his home, his body, or his soul to protect the one thing that means most to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> listen up cuties
> 
> i have no knowledge on the avatar universe at all  
> so apart from the classification of different benders from these elements - water, fire, air and earth  
> i have zilch grasp on how everything works in avatar (relationships wise, laws, politics etc)  
> this is all make believe because i was bored at 2am
> 
> please don't sacrifice me to the nerd police
> 
> song inspo: young volcanoes by fob & castle by halsey

“My fellow firebenders, tonight, we feast!” 

The en masse adorned with orange clothing erupted into exuberant applause, elevated hollers and whoops of delight echoed like a siren throughout the tribe. Men reached for their wives and children pranced around, dwelling amongst the merry ambiance. Harry took all of this in silently, a small hint of a smile reaching his lips. Today marks the day that will live in infamy for the waterbenders. Through a series of proficient and well-planned attacks, the firebenders managed to cripple their impregnable foe, the waterbenders. No longer will the firebenders swallow the threats of the waterbenders, no longer will they be harmed by their detrimental menace, for the firebenders now held the upper hand in the perpetual race. 

Harry took all the congratulatory clasps to the back and compliments with a pinch of salt, choosing to bow his head politely as he made his way up the little rising they called a stage. He was recognised for his good performance during the attack and long-term loyalty, something he would’ve pride himself in if not for the incessant memory that seems to flood his mind every time he sees the waterbender flag. Every time he thinks about him.

“These men are the ones responsible for our success today, for their actions we have chose to reward them copiously, here’s one last cheer for them.” Rick Lervon, leader of the firebenders, all but shouted powerfully, earning another deafening sound of applause. 

Harry shifted his footing nervously, unused to all the attention he was given. He was just a nineteen-year-old boy from a family of bakers who climbed his way up to the top. He wasn’t popular nor rich, rather, mediocre and mundane. 

They were released for the after party before Harry found himself slipping away from the crowd, heading to the one place that he had yearned to go since last night, after the attack. With the people’s attention on the celebration, security was enfeebled, giving him the perfect opportunity to not get caught by prying eyes. 

He trudged through the dirt, quiet not to make sudden movements that might catch the attention of the distracted guards. He needed to see him again. 

Walking along the hallway of captured or wounded waterbenders, he cast his eyes towards the ground when hateful sneers and vulgar remarks echoed throughout the camp. He winced visibly when a ‘You killed my family’ was spat at his feet by a tied-up middle-age lady. Harry was thankful for the ropes that obstructed the waterbenders from using their powers. It would be like being a walking piece of meat in a penthouse filled with hungry wolves otherwise. The camp was colossal, it was where all the loots rested, ranging from gold to livestock to people. The dim walls were lined with flickering torches and all previous murmurs ceased to an end when Harry walked by.

Harry’s breath was caught in his chest when he saw him and he stumbled to a halt. The said waterbender was curled into himself, chin resting on his knees as he scrutinised Harry under the dim light with his bright blue eyes. The eyes proclaimed no fear, but curiosity, similar to the gaze the waterbender gave him yesterday when they first met. He was beautiful to Harry, ethereal even as he sat there rocking back and forth slightly. His eyes were a light shade of blue, common yet so distinctive, and his fringe framed his beautiful features including long eyelashes, a tiny nose and thin set of lips. Harry wasn’t even sure how he was going to start the conversation. 

“Hi.” He decided to say after a while, bending down in front of the waterbender to get a closer view of the beautiful boy. His heart started to palpitate and he suddenly felt fifteen again when he had his first crush on a girl named Mica. 

The waterbender lifted his head, as if unsure about himself before he muttered a soft “Hello.” something Harry wouldn’t have picked up if he wasn’t so close to him. 

“M’ Harry.” He introduced, almost reaching for a handshake before he was reminded by the fact that the waterbender’s hands were bounded by thick ropes. He waited for something; anything that boy might say which would satisfy him no less. He just wanted to hear him.

“Louis.” The waterbender replied, lips pursed as he studied Harry’s face curiously. There was something in Harry’s eyes that proclaimed no evil that made Louis settle down, just a bit. He was given the exact same gaze when they first met yesterday in the forest where Harry towered in front of him, a flame in his hand. Harry stilled when he saw those frightened blue eyes, mesmerised by how Louis looked that he had given him an opportunity to escape. He wasn’t planning to attack anyways, he didn’t think he could bring himself to harm such a stunning person. He’d in fact, even deterred his troop from entering the area, fearing for the boy’s life. 

Louis had been picking up some wild berries from the forest when the blaring alarm went off, signaling an attack. Never in a million years did he imagine would be the firebenders for they held the upper hand against them especially in their gounds. Water beats fire; it was as simple as that. Yet when shrills and painful shrieks were heard, he cowered, choosing to hide in the forest until the attack subsided. Louis did not expect to Harry to find him either. He was prepared, a wave of water ready when Harry made appearance. However, the lack of activity in the firebender’s actions made him scamper away, choosing to hide, knowing that although he could take him on, the firebender was much stronger. He was caught in the end as a captive and was devastated by the fact that he might never see his mother, his sisters, and his brother again. He was only eighteen, still learning to harness his powers due to his stunted growth earlier in his teens.

With burning ropes tied around his wrists, Louis was shipped back to the firebenders’ territory, making eye contact with the same firebender that had ‘spared’ him earlier when the cart was moving. He closed his eyes and huddled close to an elderly woman for emotional support. He was going to be tortured, killed, and possibly raped even into telling the firebenders something he didn’t know. Life wasn’t a bowl of cherries.

Harry’s focus wavered when a voice belonging to an old man sneered “Why don’t you take a picture, lad, might last longer.” Harry wasn’t even aware he had been staring for an odd amount of time and his cheeks warmed instantaneously from embarrassment. Judging by the look of Louis, he was reluctant to draw attention to himself.

“You’re very pretty.” Harry admitted plainly, playing with his fingers as a coping mechanism for how apprehensive he was actually feeling. Was he being too bold? Was he driving the boy away little by little? He almost felt nauseous and shifted to leave when Louis blushed, giving him a bashful smile.

“Thank you.” Louis stated, firmer this time and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt the need to regurgitate, bring Louis into an embrace, and leave all at once. He chose to stay, returning Louis’ smile with one of his own.

“Leave him the fuck alone, will ya?” Another sharp voice ridiculed and Harry felt queasy. Waterbenders were quick to stick up for each other and defend their kind, something other benders, especially the firebenders, lack. Firebenders are all bite and less bark, more attacks than defense. On the flip side, waterbenders focused on the art of defense and manipulation. They were the opposite poles of a magnet. 

Placing a hesitant hand on Louis’ shoulder, Harry felt a sense of distress when the boy flinched at his touch subtly. Who was he kidding? Why should Louis trust him anyways? The lady was right; he was a murderer, a vile human being who finds joy in participating in battles. Even if he had gotten Louis to love him, mixed marriages were highly frowned upon and was punishable by death if found out. 

Standing up, Harry turned to leave before Louis spoke up, a dubious question that made him forget all his anxiety, a question that brought the biggest smile on his face. A hopeful question that could be an indicative sign that he might just be falling hard for Louis.

“Will I see you again?” 

“Yes.”


End file.
